


Shower

by Dellefox



Series: Pridecember 2020 [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Contemporary Musical hits of the 1980s, Idiots in Love, Implied shower sex, Light shower smut, M/M, Off-Grid AU, Prideshipping, Seto Kaiba Singing, Seto Kaiba being an absolute dork, YGOPridecember2020, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, ygopridecember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellefox/pseuds/Dellefox
Summary: Pridecember 2020 prompt: ShowerAtem accidentally discovers a rather adorable habit of his cranky, uptight fiancé. Light smut ensues. AU.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Series: Pridecember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037481
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I’m picking hard on Seto Kaiba this month and I’m not sorry. According to the manga timeline, he’d be 40 this year. It has to be done. 
> 
> Seto sings the verses from the second half of the song in this fic. 
> 
> “Don’t Lose My Number” belongs to Phil Collins. 
> 
> Off-Grid AU. The Kaiba mansion is long gone at the point because f@!* Gozaburo. 
> 
> Rated M because unclothed shower shenanigans. I hath wandered into smuttish territory. 
> 
> Part of the Off-Grid AU.

Atem pulled into the garage of the home he shared with Seto in the countryside outside of Domino City. As he got out of the car he could hear bass and drums vibrating through the walls. Seto Kaiba spared no expense when building their house and the stereo was no exception. He raised a curious eyebrow, entered the house through the side door in the garage, and was immediately greeted with by synths and a guitar solo. 

_Really?_ Atem thought. _I didn’t think Seto liked this genre…_

Atem shrugged it off. Seto Kaiba was a man of many secrets, and Atem found each one more endearing than the last. He slipped his shoes off in the laid them neatly in the cubby of the mud room, and padded into the living room, humming along to the chorus of the song. The bedroom door was open and the shower was running. Atem smirked. He pulled off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack, planning a sneak attack.

“ _They came at night leaving_ feeeeeear _behind, shadows along the ground!”_

Atem’s jaw dropped and he froze.

“ _Nobody knew where to find him…no evidence was found!”_

Atem listened in awe. Seto was _singing!_ And singing quite well, much to Atem’s delight. Up until now he wasn’t sure if his fiancé could even carry a tune. Seto loathed karaoke in all forms and always found a way out of any and all social gatherings that featured it.

_“’I’m never coming back!’ they heard him cry…and I believe him…well he never meant to do anything wrong, it’s gonna get worse if he waits to long…”_

Seto’s voice was a rich tenor with a perfect amount of scratchiness when he projected, and from what Atem could hear, he was projecting properly. Had he taken voice lessons at some point?

_“Now Billy! Billy, don’t you lose my number, ‘cause you’re not anywhere…where I can find you…oooooooh Billy! Billy don’t you lose my number…’cause you’re not anywhere…where I can find you…”_

Atem found himself swooning. Intelligent, gorgeous, ambitious, successful, good in bed and at Duel Monsters, _and_ an exquisite singing voice? How did he get so damn lucky? 

_This could be good blackmail,_ the devil in his conscience chirped. He tiptoed into the bedroom and listened to Seto belt out the remainder of the chorus as the song faded out. He crept into the bathroom and to the shower. Seto hadn’t realized he was home yet, and continued with his usual routine, grabbing a container of body wash and flipping open the lid with a _snap_.

“Phil Collins, huh?”

There was an audible _gasp,_ and the body wash flew out of Seto's hands and clattered to the tiled floor, where it spun a few times before resting next to the drain. He whipped around to stare at a smirking Atem in wide-eyed horror, mouth agape, water dripping down his hair and face. Atem threw back his head and laughed. Seto could feel his mouth attempting to move but no sound came out and he found his brain unable to form words. He felt his face grow hot.

“You know, Seto,” Atem cooed as he leaned against the door frame. “…I never figured you were a fan of 80s adult contemporary rock.”

“I…” despite being soaking wet, Seto found his mouth had gone bone dry. “How much of that did you hear?”

“As much as I needed to hear,” Atem purred. He slithered over to Seto, hips swaying as he walked. He curled a hand around the back of the taller man’s neck, pulling his upper half slightly forward and out of the spray of the shower. “I didn’t realize I’m marrying a secret rockstar. Why have you been hiding this beautiful voice from me?”

“I don’t think my singing voice is _that_ spectacular,” Seto replied. “The shower makes it sound better.”

“Au contraire, my dear. Your voice is exquisite.”

Seto felt Atem’s lips ghost his cheek, kissing a trail to the corner of his mouth. He swallowed. His stomach was doing backflips and his brain felt fuzzy. He was never at a loss for words and he hated that his brain refused to cooperate. “I…”

“Know what else I think?” Atem asked him. He moved his lips over Seto’s ear. “I think it’s _hot_ ,” he whispered. Atem’s free hand trailed a finger across Seto’s collarbone and down his chest. A tongue flicked its way across his earlobe and he could feel blood rushing to his lower half. He grabbed the hem of Atem’s shirt, mortification over the discovery his secret habit forgotten.

“Clothes. Off. Now.”

Atem pulled away with a wicked grin and peeled off his shirt. The rest of his outfit soon followed and Seto yanked him under the warm water, crashing their lips together. They devoured each other until they needed to part for air.

"If you tell another soul they will never find your body,” Seto growled, voice husky.

“Don’t worry, my love,” Atem replied. “Your secret is safe with me.” He pulled Seto back in for another searing kiss and they let their hands roam. As he felt Seto guide him backwards and push him up against the tiled wall Atem was thankful they’d thought to install a bench in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> “Don’t Lose My Number” is an utterly ridiculous song and I love it dearly. What is it about exactly? Good question. Even Phil Collins himself isn’t quite sure.
> 
> I have this headcanonish nugget in my brain where Seto listens to artists like Phil Collins and Bryan Adams when he’s absolutely sure nobody else is around. 
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
